endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Atlantic-class (HASF)
Throwing away a 1.5 Trillion-dollar ship is tough. Especially when it's the most iconic floating airport in history. And when there are two of them. Which is why the HASF Terran Navy decided to keep them, and upgrade them. Atlantic is anchored in UK, BC, while'' Pacific'' is at Japan-- Pearl Harbor lost the lobby. Internal Designation: Mobile Offshore Base Classification: Supercarrier Displacement: 500,000 Tons Number: 2 in 2054: MOB-1000 Atlantic and MOB-1001 Pacific Purpose The Atlantic-class is designed to carry its complement of fighters and helicopters to contested waters (along with its fleet) and wreak havoc. Anyone on the receiving end of an attack from one of these ships is one of the most prudent ways the Human Alliance says they hate you. It is normally guarded by ten Diego Garcia-class escorts, with submarine, SHIELD and Railgun cruiser support. Capacity The Atlantic-class has its massive hangar bay split into ten fully watertight and blast-resistant sections that can carry a combination of the following: F/A-44 Ghosts, F/A-57 Dauntlesses, AH-99 Tigersharks, AH-100 Firehawks, or TH-76 Halos. Typically, it carries 180 Dauntlesses. The Atlantic-class has two one-kilometer-long airstrips, and three elevators-- and one of them can fit four F/A-57s at once. Sensors The Atlantic-class carries a Raytheon “Pave Paws” X- and L- band five-face (with one facing upward) AESA block on top of the ship's bridge superstructure. Which gives it almost unrivaled detection capabilities. To detect underwater threats, the Atlantic-class carries four SAS (Synthetic Aperture Sonar) in its bow and stern, one in each corner of the hull. Anti-Surface Weaponry Onward come the aircraft! Anti-Aircraft Weaponry SL-AAM-3 (288) The AAM-3 is the deadliest air-to-air missile in the world- the SL-AAM-3 is only the surface-launched variant. Packing a STAR-48-boosted SCRamjet motor, it carries just its own guidance system (consisting of an ECCM-assisted GPS and terminal guidance Radar) and a thick tungsten kill-cap to slice effortlessly through any airborne target. It can reach speeds of Mach 20(14000mph, 6200 meters per second) as it strikes an aircraft 240 kilometers away. The surface launched variants differ from their air-launched brethren only in that they have compressed gas charges to launch them out of their launch tubes before their boosters ignite. The Atlantic-class carries 288 of them on the sides of its flight deck, and they are tuned to fire at ballistic missiles as well. Anti-Submarine Weaponry Onward come the aircraft! Upgrades Towed SONAR To find submarines lurking below the thermocline, the Hokkaido-class can deploy a towed SONAR array and dip it below the thermocline. Protection Passive The Atlantic-class is of Hardened Steel construction, protected by a layer of ANCA. ANCA is a combination of Hardened Steel, supramolecular plastics and Kevlar spall liners. This provides it with the capability to reduce the explosive brunt of explosives and spalling, and regenerate holes in the hull, as long as the hole is not too massive. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Its internal hangar bays are protected by ''three meters ''of modular hardened steel armor plates, to prevent anything short of a MOP from penetrating. The modular design makes it much easier to return the airstrips to 'fully functional'. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard EW station or the chaff and flares dispenser. The Atlantic-class is also laden with over 100 individual decoy launchers. It is also shaped to significantly reduce its RCS, mainly to reduce the probability of lock-on by anti-ship missiles. Active Aside from the ECM station and the chaff and flares launcher, the Atlantic-class also carries a total of 31 close defense systems. No other ship is better protected. ADWS (16) The Area Denial Weapon System is a 65-barrel 260-round 35mm Metal Storm weapon system. In point defense mode, it is wired to the ship's main sensors as well as its independent a high-powered X/L-band AESA, and LADAR. It is capable of dumping all of its rounds in little more than half a second. Its 35mm rounds are fitted with pre-fragmented high explosive, which can disintegrate an incoming missile with a total of 388 5mm tungsten spheres each round. The ADWSs are mounted on cutouts beside the flight deck. MAWS A-37 CIWS (4) Though using an anti-tank gun to shoot down missiles sounds like overkill (it is), the massive muzzle velocity of the MAWS A-37 (at a blinding 12km/s) makes it ideal for hitting fast-moving missiles. And if it can kill it tank, you bet that it can kill a missile. The CIWS turret packs in an A-37 with a LADAR and an independent a high-powered X/L-band AESA as fire control. The coil-CIWSs are mounted side-by-side on the roof of the bridge superstructure. USDS (11) The Underwater Ship Defense System is an internally-mounted 26-tube 180mm AALT-52 Piranha launcher, fire control suite included. The Advanced Air-Launched Torpedo-52 has a full-length hardened-steel case, SONAR and MAD guidance, and a 10lb Shape Charge to crack open a submarine's pressure hull. The torpedo propels itself through the water via two shrouded counter-rotating propellers, powered by supercapitators. The torpedo can strike a target 2.5 kilometers away at a speed of 75 knots. USDSs are mounted in every direction in the space on the outskirts of the flight deck. Locomotion The Atlantic-class has two Canadian Fusion AB3-U1B 1st generation Internal Confinement Fusion Reactors to power the ship. It provides the MOB with 10 GW of power, which allows the ship to have all of its sensors lit, all weapons active, all defensive systems online, and all six propeller modules at flank speed (25 knots). Category:Blog posts